Digimon X: Capítulo Zero
by ShadowTails98
Summary: Lo que parecía un tranquilo día de playa para Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari, se convierte en una batalla contra un digimon maligno y una misión clara: Proteger el mundo humano y salvar al digimundo. Post 02.


**Hola,Mina-san.**

 **Este es una especie de capítulo introductorio de lo que, espero, sea una nueva historia. Es una one shot previo a un fic que estoy planeando publicar más adelante una vez terminé (o avance más) con uno de mis dos fic actuales.**

 **Espero les guste y digan que les parece, como creen que avanzara. Cualquier pregunta será respondida, Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

 **Opening: Brave Shine – Aimer (Opening 2 Fate Stay Night)**

Habían pasado cinco años desde que los niños elegidos derrotaron a MaloMyotismon. La mayoría de los chicos de la primera generación ya se encontraba en la universidad, salvo Yamato que se encontraba de gira con su banda, mientras que los otros dos menores estaban aún en la escuela.

La segunda generación de elegidos se despedía del último día de clases previo al comienzo de las vacaciones, por fin habían terminado las tediosas clases y tenían la oportunidad de despejarse por un tiempo, todo era risas y bromas. Salieron por la entrada de aquel lugar y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus hogares.

—¡Por fin!—exclamó Daisuke, alzando victoriosamente la mano hacia el cielo, Miyako soltó un insulto por lo bajo pero que fue suficiente para que la escuchara y que comiencen una discusión.

—¡Cuatro ojos!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Loca!

—Basta, chicos—Hikari intentaba detenerlos interponiéndose entre ambos. Sonrió cuando sintió al Motomiya a sus espaldas, ocultándose de la peli lila que parecía querer golpearlo.

—¿Dónde irán ustedes?—intentando calmar la pelea, Takeru se dirigió a sus amigos. Era sabido que cada uno tenía sus planes, algunos saldrían de la ciudad y otros no, aunque había uno que era obvio que se quedaría en Odaiba; Daisuke. Él y Miyako fijaron su vista en el rubio, deteniendo su riña.

—Iré con mis padres al exterior—murmuró el Ichijouji. Él y sus padres saldrían a visitar a unos parientes fuera del país, no quería negarse a pesar de echar de menos a sus compañeros.

—Yo tengo que visitar el templo Ryudouji—Cody lo tenía planeado hace mucho, visitaría el templo budista en busca de más conocimiento en las artes marciales.

Miyako también informó que se iría de visita a Osaka para conocer la Universidad en donde estudiaría en un año, cuando se graduara. Mientras que el trio restante se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que tres se irían y otros tres se quedarían, aunque por distintos motivos; Hikari para hacerle compañía a su hermano ya que este había decidido tomarse ese tiempo para preparar sus estudios en la Universidad de Odaiba, Takeru no tenía interés en salir de la ciudad y Daisuke, que debía estudiar ya que estaba bastante mal en varias materias, también se quedaría para ganarle la pulseada al Takaishi con respecto a la Yagami menor. No podía dejar que esos dos estuvieran solos.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos en dos semanas—dijo Miyako despidiéndose de todos con una gran sonrisa para después ingresar a su edificio.

Ken y Cody se marcharon al día siguiente a sus respectivos destinos, quedándose las dos semanas siguientes solo Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke. El Motomiya había decidido no descuidar sus estudios a pesar de querer pasar tiempo con su castaña favorita y se había encerrado en su cuarto los dos primeros días, estudiando lo básico en cada materia, pero no aguantó y al tercero se encontraba golpeando la puerta de los Yagami con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Dai-kun?—Hikari abrió la puerta y lo vio, primero sorprendida y luego feliz. El chico tuvo que tragar fuerte al verla con una musculosa y unos shorts cortos, se olvidó que iba a decir por unos segundos. La vio moverse de la entrada, dejándole entrar—Pasa.

Tragó fuerte antes de aceptar la invitación e ingresar a la residencia Yagami. Caminó por la sala hasta sentarse en el sofá, ojeó el lugar en busca de Taichi pero no parecía estar presente. _"Estará en su habitación"._ Se dijo. Hikari se encaminó a la cocina.

—¿Quieres Zumo de naranja?—la oyó preguntar. Respondió un "sí" débil, ahora que lo pensaba tenía la boca algo seca de haber estado corriendo de camino allí. La chica trajo un par de vasos, uno se lo entregó y el otro se lo llevó a los labios, luego de darle un sorbo lo miró con curiosidad—¿Cómo van los estudios?

Suspiró con resignación al escucharla.

—Mal, no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que hay en los libros…

La chica río al oír sus palabras, cuando parecía que agregaría algo, su celular sonó.

—Diga…¡Hola!...¿Que si quiero ir?—la veía hablar con el sujeto al otro lado de la línea. Frunció el ceño al ver sonreír mientras se mordía el labio inferior—No lo sé…bueno…¡está bien, yo le aviso!—sacando el aparato de su oído, lo vio con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Sucede algo, Hikari?

—Vamos a la playa, Dai-kun, TK me invitó y dijo que te avisara. Te llamó antes pero no contestabas—al escucharla, rebuscó su celular en sus bolsillos y, en efecto, no estaba. " _Probablemente lo dejé en casa"._

Sin dudarlo, aceptó. Necesitaba despejarse de los estudios ¿Y con quien era mejor que con la hermosa Hikari Yagami? Bueno, y con Takeru.

Luego de que la dijera donde y cuando se verían se quedó un rato más hablando sobre tonterías, como solía hacer, le gustaba hacerla reír y buscaba cualquier cosa para contarle. Una vez que llegó Taichi de quien sabe dónde, decidió irse prometiendo, o que al menos intentaría, ser puntual. De camino a su casa se dijo que era momento de dar ese gran paso, arriesgándose a la respuesta. Mañana sería un gran día, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Mientras Daisuke Motomiya caminaba por las calles de Odaiba silbando despreocupadamente, en las afueras de la misma, un extraño vórtice hacia aparición y un grupo de digimons de toda clase salía rumbo a la llamativa zona que brillaba debido a la luz de las edificaciones. A pesar de ser una gran cantidad, ninguno deba la apariencia de ser peligroso, dado que todos eran novatos o bebés. Todos salvo uno: un Arkadimon Bebé se movía rápidamente por el suelo, persiguiendo a un par de BlackGabumons. Ambos digimons, ajenos a sus intenciones, estudiaban el área con cautela.

—¿Es seguro, Gabu?

—Sí, Gabu—el que parecía ser el mayor, olfateaba que no haya peligro cerca. Notaron al Arkadimon, pero no le dieron importancia por el hecho de que no veían sus pensamientos malignos—Vamos, Gabu.

—Está bien, Gabu—el menor, que se disponía a seguir a su hermano, vio como el Arkadimon se lanzó sobre él para atacarlo y absorber sus datos—¡Gabu!

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el digimon bebé se alimentó rápidamente de los datos de su hermano y se lanzó sobre su cuerpo. No pudo hacer nada para defenderse a tiempo. Por parte del Arkadimon, después de comer a ese par de BlackGabumons, notaba que se había hecho ligeramente más fuerte al tener más datos, pero no eran suficientes como para lograr digievolucionar por lo que volvió a fijar la vista en otro digimon que lo pueda alimentar, por suerte había cantidades de especies. Podría comer hasta lograr subir de nivel, moviéndose rápido se lanzó sobre otro; un Bearmon fue la victima esta vez.

—¡!

Un brillo cubrió su cuerpo y logró digievolucionar, transformándose en un digimon novato. Gruñó con fuerza antes de comenzar a cazar otra vez, no se detendría hasta subir al máximo de su nivel. Pero él no era el único digimon con intensiones malvadas, detrás salieron otros más en busca de presas fáciles, aunque se negaron a atacarlo ya que se veían amenazados a pesar de que era solo un novato. Arkadimon vio cómo se marchaban en dirección al lugar que brillaba, por lo que decidió seguirlos, quizá allá se encontraba con mejores datos.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Daisuke esperaba sentado en aquella parada de autobuses a su par de amigos. Normalmente era al revés pero estaba tan nervioso por lo que podía suceder ese día que no había dormido nada.

—¿Dónde están estos dos?—se preguntó. Ojeaba de vez en cuando hacia sus lados, esperando que aparecieran. Miraba hacia el frente, cuando una voz a su espalda lo alertó.

—¿Hace mucho que esperas?—Takeru se acercaba caminado.

—No. Llegué hace poco.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, sentados en aquella parada de autobús, esperando a la chica del trío. El Motomiya ojeaba de vez en cuando a su amigo; no se fiaba de él, creía que intentaba algo al invitarla a la playa por eso era que había aceptado sin dudar.

—Ahí viene—el rubio señaló hacia un punto y él siguió con sus ojos esa dirección. Sonrío.

—¡Hola, chicos!—la castaña se les acercaba sonriente.

—¡Hola!—apresuradamente, Daisuke se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Hikari pareció no esperarse eso porque se quedó inmóvil, se alejó algo avergonzado por haberse pasado.

—¡Hola, Hika!—ese "Hika" de parte del Takaishi no le agradó y aún menos que al rubio sí le haya correspondido el abrazo, incluso de una manera muy cariñosa. De repente ya no creía que fuera un gran día como pensó ayer.

Terminados los saludos, se dispusieron a tomar el autobús, que no tardó mucho en llegar para su suerte. Subieron y se sentaron, Takeru y Hikari juntos y él en uno individual. No queriendo prestar atención a los que hacían sus amigos, observaba por la ventana distraídamente hasta que notó algo extraño.

—¿Wendigomon?—el ser digital gigante se encontraba afuera del transporte. No podía verlo bien debido a la distancia, pero estaba seguro de que era ese digimon—¿Qué?—en un parpadeo, vio que ya no había nada donde antes se encontraba esa bestia —Daisuke, cálmate.

No supo en que momento llegaron, estaba aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bajaron del autobús y ahí estaba, la playa.

—¡Vamos!—olvidándose por el momento de todo, Daisuke salió disparado hacia el mar. La época estaba calurosa y un rato en la playa serviría para que pudieran refrescarse.

—¿Por qué Taichi no quiso venir?—Takeru, que caminaba por la arena, se dirigió a la Yagami menor.

—Prefirió quedarse a estudiar, dijo que de igual manera tenía que salir con alguien…aunque no dijo con quién—Hikari, para sorpresa del Takaishi y del mismo Daisuke que los observaba desde el mar, se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta y luego la falda, quedando con un bikini que dejó atontados a ambos chicos. El Motomiya agradeció haber entrado en el agua primero, se hundió dentro para calmar el calor que sentía.

—¡Esta helada!—chilló la castaña. Daisuke río mientras veía como se acercaba a él, detrás también lo hacia Takeru.

—Es mejor, estos días han estado muy calurosos—dijo el rubio. Odaiba no solía ser una ciudad muy calurosa, pero este verano era el más caluroso que habían tenido, calentamiento global, decían algunos.

Jugaron en el agua un rato, Daisuke hacia cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para llamar la atención de su amiga, que reía con cada ocurrencia suya y protestaba cuando la salpicaba a modo de broma, mientras que el Takaishi sonreía. Él podía notar las intenciones de su amigo castaño para con la Yagami, pero no le daba importancia.

—¡Takeru, ven un segundo!—Daisuke acababa de ser ahogado por una ola y Hikari se había reído, causando que él se pusiera extrañamente serio y llamara al rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke?—se acercó hacia el castaño y escuchó atentamente lo que le decía por lo bajo. Asintió.

—¿Chicos?—Hikari, viendo como ambos se veían seriamente para luego asentir y separarse, se extrañó, más aun al verlos acercarse a ella—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué van a hacer?

Sin mediar palabras, ambos se lanzaron sobre ella, que a pesar de gritar y forcejear no pudo evitar que la tomaran de brazos y piernas, alzándola sobre el nivel del agua para luego arrojarla ellos mismos. La vieron hundirse unos segundos y estallaron en carcajadas cuando la vieron salir, mirándolos con enojo.

—¡Son unos tontos!¡Los odio!—pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro demostraba que no hablaba en serio.

—Takeru, no me toques…—murmuró el castaño, incomodo por sentir que algo recorría su espalda. El rubio lo vio confundido al igual que la fémina del trio. Takeru alzó ambas manos, mostrándoselas—¿Entonces qué me está tocando?

Daisuke se volteó, encontrándose con un ser de apariencia extraña que no era humano. Soltó un grito de terror para luego correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos, estos, vieron al digimon acuático que los veía con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Es un Orcamon, no?—Takeru creía reconocer a esa clase, aunque parecía inofensivo debían cuidarse.

—¿Qué hace un digimon aquí?—Hikari se acercó a él, sin miedo y amagó con acariciar su cabeza. Daisuke le advirtió que no lo hiciera, pero antes de que pudiera obedecerlo o ignorarlo, el Orcamon se internó en el agua y desapareció. Parecía que se había marchado.

—¿La entrada estará abierta?—preguntó al aire el Takaishi. Si mal no recordaba, la entrada estaba cerrada hace un tiempo debido a problemas que ellos desconocían y por eso no tenían noticias de sus compañeros, pero parecía que se había abierto y el Mundo Humano estaba recibiendo a los monstruos digitales.

—Bueno, yo iré a comer algo—Daisuke, ignorando lo ocurrido, comenzó a nadar rumbo a la orilla—¡Vamos, chicos!

El par asintió a sus palabras y lo siguió, también ignorando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Salieron y se cambiaron, o mejor dicho Hikari lo hizo mientras que ambos chicos la observaban secarse para luego verla ponerse su ropa, después de que ella se terminara de cambiar también lo hicieron y buscaron un lugar donde comer algo. Para su suerte encontraron un puesto de comida en la playa y pidieron tres hamburguesas. Se sentaron en los taburetes a esperar.

—¿Qué harán por lo que resta de las vacaciones?—preguntó Takeru.

—No lo sé. Pensé que quedarme aquí, con Taichi, sería divertido pero se la pasa estudiando o afuera con vaya a saber quién—murmuró la Yagami menor, jugueteando con el llamativo collar en forma de estrella que llevaba—¿Tu que harás, Dai-kun?

—Eh…yo, estudiaré—dijo, sin creérselo. Luego vio su oportunidad—Pero si estas aburrida en tu casa, podemos salir algún día—miró hacia otro lado, sonrojado—Si tú quieres, obviamente.

—Sí, me encantaría.

—¡¿De verdad?!—casi gritó, luego se corrigió para no parecer emocionado—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no?—le sonrió—Podemos salir los tres, cuando puedas. Tampoco quiero que dejes de estudiar solo para que yo no me aburra, Dai-kun.

—Ah…sí, está bien—fue lo único que pudo decir. Estaba emocionado porque pensaba que saldrían ellos dos solos, pero como siempre el rubio aparecía.

—Pues…yo estaré ocupado, encontré un empleo de medio tiempo y no creo que pueda volver a salir en el resto de las vacaciones. Por eso los llamé hoy—dijo el Takaishi que, al ver la cara de estupefacción del Motomiya, le giñó un ojo de manera cómplice y alzó el pulgar. Todo sin que la chica lo notara ya que estaba mirando en dirección al mar.

—¡Oh, qué mal!—protestó ella, pero igual sonrió—Entonces nos divertiremos solo Dai-kun y yo.

Daisuke Motomiya estaba que no cabía de emoción. ¡Por fin podría tener una cita con Hikari-chan! Hasta incluso había olvidado lo mal que se sintió cuando ella abrazó al rubio. Además de eso, el Takaishi le había giñado un ojo y levantado el pulgar ¿Estaba renunciando a ella? ¿O acaso se sentía tan en ventaja como para darle una oportunidad de que lo intentara? Negó internamente, ya lo aclararía luego. Estaba tan feliz que se atrevió a pagar, tanto su comida como la de sus amigos.

—Descuiden, no hay problema—detuvo a la chica cuando quiso devolverle el dinero; esta vez pagaría él. Y las que le siguieran.

Sentados, en aquellos taburetes de ese puesto de comida, probaron sus hamburguesas y conversaron sobre todo y nada, riéndose cuando el castaño hacia una broma o contaba lo mal que estaba en los estudios. Se sentía con ánimos renovados al enterarse que Takeru los dejaría solos por el resto de las vacaciones. Incluso ya había olvidado a los dos digimons que había visto hoy.

Mientras el trio de jóvenes discutía animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia, a no mucha distancia de ese puesto de comida ubicado en esa playa, un Arkadimon en etapa novato acababa de devorarse a un Wendigomon con ferocidad y subía a su etapa de campeón, sintiéndose mucho más fuerte que antes.

Se alzó sobre sus piernas, observando toda la arboleda donde se encontraba en busca de más presas de las que alimentarse. Debido a que ninguna de sus víctimas eran más que novatos, salvo la de hace segundos, tenía que acabar con varios para satisfacerse y lograr evolucionar. Pudo divisar una playa a lo lejos donde podía sentir a varios digimons merodearla, de un salto se dirigió a gran velocidad.

Por otro lado, Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru caminaban por la playa tranquilamente. Buscaban digerir la comida con un paseo antes de irse cada uno a sus hogares, habían pasado toda la tarde en ese lugar y pronto seria momento de que se fueran.

—Aún tengo hambre—dijo Daisuke, frotándose el estómago.

—¡Si te comiste mi hamburguesa!—reclamó Hikari. En un descuido, cuando la tomó distraída, él había robado su hamburguesa y se la había devorado.

Daisuke frunció el ceño.

—Pero tengo hambre igual…

Siguieron caminando, descalzos, sobre la arena hasta que llegaron donde hace un rato habían decidido dejar sus cosas mientras estuvieran en el agua. Los tres se detuvieron para tomar sus respectivas mochilas y colgárselas al hombro, al revisar su celular, la castaña comprobó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su hermano pero lo guardo otra vez; ya vería que quería cuando llegara. Daisuke se adelantó unos pasos a los otros dos.

—¿Vamos?

—Me pregunto dónde se metió ese digimon…—murmuró Takeru, acomodándose la gorra. Con la temperatura actual empezaba asentirse acalorado, al ver que Hikari no estaba a su lado, volteó.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí esta!—la Yagami, que ahora tenía la vista fija en el océano, señalaba a una criatura que salía y que conocían. Era el Orcamon de hace rato. Hikari salió corriendo en su dirección y se acercó a él, que la veía con una sonrisa en sus inexistentes labios y cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de la portadora del emblema de la Luz sobre su cabeza.

—Vaya, ¿Estás perdido, amigo?—Daisuke, que fue ignorado, se acercaba junto al rubio.

—¿No es lindo?—la castaña se había puesto a la altura de esa criatura digital y lo veía con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos lo vieron detenidamente y, de manera dudosa, le dieron la razón. Antes de que pudieran articular palabras, el digimon empezó a brillar intensamente, desatando su evolución y convirtiéndose en un Ebidramon. Hikari retrocedió unos pasos al ver que había dejado de lado su actitud pasiva y ahora era una bestia furiosa que intentaba atraparla con sus pinzas.

—¡Hikari!—al ver que no reaccionaba, Daisuke se había arrojado a salvarla sin siquiera pensarlo. Cayó sobre ella en el suelo, sintiendo como la pinza se cerraba sobre su cabeza. No se detuvo, se reincorporó rápidamente, tomando a su amiga de la mano y corrió hacia donde estaba el rubio.

El Ebidramon se lanzó sobre ellos soltando un gruñido, no lo meditaron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¡Mierda, ya nos alcanza!—Daisuke ojeó hacia sus espaldas para notar al digimon a pocos metros y a punto de lanzarse sobre ellos. Se lamentó el no tener la ayuda de Veemon justo en ese momento, pero rápidamente ideó una estrategia.

—¡Daisuke!

—¡Dai-kun!

Los gritos de sus amigos no lo detuvieron, se separó de ellos y, después de ver que dudaba a quien seguir, el Ebidramon fue en su busca. Siguió moviéndose a gran velocidad por la arena sin que la bestia marina le pierda pisada, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando notó que estaba encerrado entre el digimon y un grupo de rocas. Miró a su cazador, preparado para todo.

— **¡!**

Para sorpresa de los tres adolescentes, un nuevo digimon hizo aparición cayendo encima del Ebidramon, que solo gimió de dolor al sentir todo el peso sobre su cuerpo. Sin poder responder, sintió como ese desconocido digimon comenzaba a golpearlo con ambos brazos con una fuerza monstruosa y en cuestión de segundos el Ebidramon fue vencido.

—¿Cuál es ese?—Hikari, viendo con incredulidad al digimon, se dirigió a Takeru, que estaba igual que la chica. Él tampoco conocía a ese.

Arkadimon absorbió los datos de su víctima, pero aun notaba que le faltaba más. Vio con inexpresividad a los humanos que lo rodeaban sin demasiada importancia, tenía hambre de datos y ellos no podían ofrecerle nada.

—¿Gracias?—escuchó al castaño hablarle mientras se acercaba al par de humanos. No le respondió, en su lugar observó al grupo de Mammothmons que aparecía por las calles cercanas, por lo que se lanzó sobre los digimons para sorpresa de los elegidos.

—¡Detente!

Comenzó a atacarlos con sus manos desnudas y a absorberlos rápidamente sin inmutarse por los gritos de los jóvenes que intentaban que detenga su masacre. Una piedra en su cara hizo que se calmara y les prestara atención.

—No debiste hacer eso, Dai-kun.

—Era lo único que se me ocurría—murmuró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Vieron cómo, de un salto, se posicionó enfrente de ellos y se preparaba para golpearlos, pero una bola de fuego fue arrojada sobre su cuerpo antes de que pudiera tocarlos. Daisuke, Hikari y Takeru vieron como un digimon que conocían bien se acercaba a gran velocidad.

—¡WarGreymon!

El digimon llegó a ese lugar, pero cuando quiso reaccionar, fue atacado por Arkadimon y lanzado hacia el océano. Aunque eso fue suficiente como para que los elegidos pudieran huir de ahí.

—¡Hermano! ¡Gatomon!—la chica se encontró con su consanguíneo, que traía una mochila a en su espalda y a su compañera sobre su hombro, que no dudo en fundirse en un abrazo con su amiga.

—¡Chicos! Que suerte que están aquí—al verlo jadear, supusieron que llevaba rato buscándolos—Se aparecieron en casa, querían hablar con ustedes—mientras hablaba, bajó la mochila revelando a las formas bebé de Veemon y Patamon, que fueron tomados por sus respectivos compañeros.

—Takeru, el digimundo está en colisión—tomado su forma de Patamon, el digimon se dirigió al rubio—Todos los digimons estamos llegando aquí porque no hay alternativa.

—¿Por qué?

—Tampoco estamos muy enterados de todo, pero tienen que ir a salvar al Digimundo. Gennai nos mandó a buscarlos.

—Agumon me dijo que los digimons "innecesarios" son eliminados y por eso huyen a nuestro mundo—explicó Taichi. El centro de la ciudad estaba llena de digimons, tanto buenos como malos por lo que agradecía que estuvieran Koushiro, Joe y Sora para contenerlos mientras él iba a buscarlos en ese lugar.

—¿Y ese que tiene que ver aquí?—Daisuke señalaba al digimon que batallaba contra WarGreymon.

—Es Arkadimon—respondió Gatomon—Gennai quería que acabaran con él antes de volver al Digimundo. Es un digimon creado artificialmente de la zona oscura que se alimenta de los datos de otros digimons, hay que detenerlo antes de que alcance su máxima forma.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de la gata, fijaron su atención en el digimon que, a pesar de ser de un nivel inferior al del compañero de Taichi, peleaba de igual a igual y cada vez parecía más fuerte.

—¡Vamos WarGreymon!—el Yagami intentaba animar a su compañero durante la batalla, pero no parecía resultar.

Lo que, con la vista, ninguno podía notar era que con cada manotazo que Arkadimon acertaba sobre el cuerpo del hombre dragón le robaba parte de sus datos, y ya había acertado varios.

—¡WarGreymon!

Para sorpresa de todos, WarGreymon perdió su evolución y cayó en la arena como un Koromon, mientras que los datos fueron absorbidos por el extraño digimon. Otra vez comenzó a cambiar de apariencia, adquiriendo su nivel ultra y gruñendo con ferocidad. Taichi salió disparado en dirección a donde había caído su compañero, sin importarle que sus zapatillas se llenaran de arena.

—¿Estas bien, compañero?—tomándolo entre sus brazos, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Ojeó al oponente, sin duda iba a ser difícil vencerlo.

— **Veemon digievoluciona a Exveemon.**

— **Patamon digievoluciona a MagnaAngemon.**

— **Gatomon digievoluciona a Angewomon.**

Los tres digimons se lanzaron a proteger a Taichi y a Koromon, ya que Arkadimon en su nueva faceta estaba decidido a comerse por completo al pequeño digimon.

—¡Taichi, por aquí!—el chico obedeció a Takeru y salió de la playa para juntarse sobre la calle con los demás. Suspiró al ver que ya no estaba en la vista del digimon maligno que, ahora, enfrentaba al trio de digimons elegidos. Río con cansancio.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Hikari se alarmó, creía que su hermano se había vuelto loco.

—Nada, es solo que no pensé que de estar encerrado estudiando estaría aquí.

Tuvieron que darle la razón, ellos tampoco esperaban que su día de playa fuera a ser así.

—¡Ah!

Hikari vio con impotencia como sucedía lo mismo con Angewomon que, hace instantes, había ocurrido con WarGreymon y ahora era simplemente Nyaromon, que cayó en brazos de Daisuke que había estado atento. Por otro lado, los compañeros de Takeru y Daisuke combatían con ferocidad contra Arkadimon, pero eran superados con mucha claridad.

— **Puerta del Destino**

MagnaAngemon creó un círculo que se abrió e intentaba tragarse al digimon maligno, pero este no parecía esforzarse en evitar ser atrapado y se acercó hacia el ángel para propinarle un monstruoso golpe que lo arrojó hacia el suelo, haciendo que destruyera el concreto.

—¿Estas bien, MagnaAngemon?—Takeru intentó acercarse a su compañero, pero este le detuvo con un movimiento de manos.

—Aléjate, TK, es peligroso…

Todos veían como Exveemon recibía una paliza de parte de Arkadimon. Lo golpeaba y se notaba como de a poco su cuerpo iba desintegrándose hasta casi desaparecer.

—¡No te dejare hacerlo!

Daisuke, entregándole Nyaromon a Hikari, había salido disparado hacia donde estaban Exveemon y Arkadimon nivel Ultra. DemiVeemon cayó lentamente en los brazos del Motomiya, que se había arrojado al suelo para lograr alcanzarlo. El digimon soltó un rugido de la boca gigante de su estómago luego de absorber los datos de Exveemon.

—Es muy fuerte…—Hikari miraba al único digimon de pie, MagnaAngemon, que tenía todas las de perder después de comprobar que había derrotado a todos los anteriores, incluso a un nivel mega como WarGreymon.

—Debe haber alguna forma de derrotarlo—Taichi observaba como el ángel peleaba con el Arkadimon, intentando esquivar sus golpes y contraatacarlo. No podían hacer una DNA evolución porque no estaban Ken, Miyako o Cody y, aunque estuviera, Yamato no era útil ya que WarGreymon era parte ahora de ese digimon maligno.

MagnaAngemon cayó al mar cuando logró ser golpeado por Arkadimon. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, la bestia humanoide lo siguió y se perdió de la vista de todos. Takeru salió corriendo hasta la orilla a la espera de que su compañero dé señales de vida, pero nada.

—¿¡Que está pasando!?—al no obtener respuesta, pudo notar como su D-3 brillaba intensamente emitiendo un extraño pitido, no entendía la razón pero estaba seguro de que debía hacer. Levantó su dispositivo al cielo.

— **MagnaAngemon digievoluciona a Seraphimon.**

Arkadimon fue arrojado de las profundidades hacia el cielo con fuerza, pero no parecía demasiado afectado y tampoco se mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro. Un digimon mega salió lentamente del agua, exhibiendo sus majestuosas alas y siendo cubierto de un resplandor.

— **Siete Cielos**

Siete esferas de luz sagrada se lanzaron sobre Arkadimon, que voló hacia abajo para esquivarlas y luego se mandó hacia donde estaba el serafín para atacarlo, este sacó a Excalibur y cubrió el golpe con el filo de ella, para después arremeter con un corte vertical que separó el brazo izquierdo del cuerpo, pero él no pareció sentir dolor porque observó su brazo y volvió a atacar como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Increíble!

Hikari, con su compañera en brazos, se acercó al Takaishi sin despegar los ojos del enfrentamiento. Arkadimon no mostró signos de dolor cuando se quedó sin brazo y luego se regeneró sin problemas para seguir intentando devorar al ángel, que con espada en mano se defendía.

—Algo no anda bien…—murmuró el rubio.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Taichi se acercaba lentamente, para él también parecía extraño.

—Arkadimon es más débil de lo que era hace un momento, parece que se está conteniendo—respondió apretando su D-3, luego siguió hablando—Pero creo que es por…

—¡Chicos es una trampa!

Escucharon al Motomiya gritar y fue ahí que comprendieron. Arkadimon había reducido su fuerza para dejar que Seraphimon lo superara y se viera en ventaja para que pueda tomarlo con la guardia baja; funcionó, el digimon angelical se vio sorprendido cuando el digimon maligno tomó Excalibur con sus manos, apartándola a un lado para luego atraparlo en una especie de abrazo que lo dejó inmovilizado.

—¡Seraphimon!

Comenzaron a notar que la boca en el estómago de Arkadimon mordía el pecho de Seraphimon para robarle sus datos. De a poco todo el poder del ángel iba reduciendo. Takeru intentaba idear algún plan para poder salvar a su compañero, con los nervios parecía no poder pensar en nada. Mientras, Daisuke corría junto con DemiVeemon sobre un pequeño camino hecho de piedras que lo dejaba un poco más cerca de ambos digimons, el serafín lo vio y pensó en algo.

—Motomiya Daisuke, ¡Toma! —el Digiegg de los Milagros salió de Seraphimon a la vez que este perdía su forma actual y pasaba a ser MagnaAngemon, causando que el digimon maligno lo soltara y comenzara a emitir un intenso brillo por todo su cuerpo: estaba evolucionando otra vez.

—¡Es su forma mega!—Taichi maldijo por lo bajo al ver como adquiría una apariencia diferente, no habiendo notado lo ocurrido entre el ángel y Daisuke.

Arkadimon mega iba a lanzarse a devorar a MagnaAngemon pero un brillo dorado llamó su atención.

— **DemiVeemon evoluciona a Magnamon**

El caballero dorado envolvió su cuerpo con luz dorada y luego la lanzó sobre su oponente, que se cubrió con sus brazos formando una cruz.

—¡Vamos, MagnaAngemon, hay que derrotarlo!—habló acercándose.

El ángel asintió.

—¡Cuidado!

Ambos prestaron atención a la advertencia de Hikari y se movieron cuando las manos, convertidas en lanzas, de Arkadimon se acercaban. A pesar de estar dos contra uno, sabían que no tenían ventaja ya que ahora era aún más fuerte de lo que ya era anteriormente y sería algo difícil, pero no imposible.

—¡Vayan por él!—escuchando el aliento de parte de los elegidos, se arrojaron sobre su rival y al instante empezaron un intercambio de golpes. Pero aun así no fue suficiente y con una gran facilidad eran heridos por las manos filosas del digimon oscuro y cuando intentaban atacarlo siquiera se esforzaba en esquivar porque no parecían afectarle demasiado sus técnicas.

—¡No!—Daisuke vio con horror como esa criatura atravesaba el hombro de su compañero con sus dedos para luego arrojarlo hacia sus amigos, que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y fueron golpeados con el propio digimon. Bajó de su lugar y se echó a correr en su dirección.

Taichi se encontraba un poco herido porque había usado su cuerpo para proteger a Koromon, Takeru se había movido y por eso solo tenía un par de rasguños, pero la Yagami menor se encontraba inconsciente debido a que recibió de lleno al digimon y justo a tiempo había apartado a Nyaromon.

—¡Hikari, por favor, responde!—no importándole exponerse frente al digimon, se acercó rápidamente a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y comprobar su estado.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?—el hermano de la chica se puso de pie con dificultad, más preocupado por el estado de su hermana que por el cómo derrotarían a esa cosa.

—Creo que bien, pero no está consiente—respondió, luego fijó la vista en su compañero—¿Y tú, Magnamon?

—No te preocupes, Daisuke, estoy bien—a pesar de dolerle todo el cuerpo y sentir una punzada en el hombro, no quería preocupar más de lo que ya estaba a su amigo—¿Y MagnaAngemon?

Como si lo hubiera invocado, el digimon celestial cayó del cielo e impacto contra la arena con fuerza, dando un par de giros antes de terminar boca abajo. Reincorporándose costosamente, miró a su compañero.

—Es muy fuerte, Takeru.

—Esta...bien…hiciste lo que…pudiste—tomándose el brazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor, Takeru intentó animar a su digimon, no podía hundirse así como así por más difícil que pareciera.

Un gruñido los alarmó. Era Arkadimon que se preparaba para atacarlos a todos a la vez con sus brazos en forma de un par de taladros gigantes. Se mantuvieron inmóviles, solo observando cómo no parecía que vaya a detenerse por nada y los ejecutaría.

—¡Esto no puede terminar así!—bramó con ira el Motomiya, poniéndose de pie y aun con la Yagami en brazos, para sorpresa de Takeru y Taichi.

—¿Qué dices?—el Yagami no entendía a que iban sus palabras.

—¡No podemos morir ahora, ni de este modo! ¡Hay que salvar al digimundo!—dijo con decisión, pero como no podía dejarlo afuera, lo agregó—¡Debo decirle a Hikari que la amo! ¡No puedo dejar que Takeru me la robe!

Takeru sonrió sintiendo una gota de sudor en su nuca, ignoró la mirada de enojo sobre el portador del digiegg de los Milagros y sobre el mismo de parte del mayor de los Yagami.

—¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?

—Tienes razón, Daisuke—intentando evitar una discusión en ese momento, se puso de pie, acercándose al castaño menor y apoyándolo—No podemos morir ahora, nos necesitan.

Olvidando su enojo, Taichi notó que el D-3 de su Kouhai (y al parecer, intento de cuñado) que se le había caído en la arena brillaba intensamente junto con el del Takaishi, que lo tenía en su poder—Daisuke, tu D-3.

—¿Eh?

—¿Magnamon?—nadie más que el digimon ángel parecía haberlo visto, pero el caballero dorado emitía un brillo intenso desde su armadura, igual que el de los dispositivos.

El Motomiya prestó atención a las palabras de Taichi y tomó el objeto que este le tendía. Notando como brillaba de una manera que nunca había visto, comprendió lo que sucedía al ver que era idéntica a la luz que salía del de Takeru y de su propio compañero. Se puso serio y vio directo a los ojos a su amigo, ambos se asintieron.

— **¡DNA Evolución!—** gritaron al mismo tiempo, notando como el brillo aumentaba hasta cegarlos y Magnamon junto con MagnaAngemon eran envueltos por la luz.

— **Magnamon…MagnaAngemon…DNA Evolución…**

—¿¡Que!?—Taichi no podía ocultar la sorpresa al ver como el par de digimons se unía para formar a un solo guerrero que, de manera lenta, comenzaba a distinguirse a medida que la poderosa luz disminuía en intensidad.

—… **Alphamon…**

El caballero real se mantenía en silencio entre medio de los adolescentes y de Arkadimon, que no mostraba sentimiento alguno a pesar de ver a un nuevo oponente frente a él.

—¿Cómo hicieron eso?—Taichi estaba seguro de que Daisuke solo hacia la DNA evolución con el Ichijouji y el hermano de Yamato con Cody, era todo muy extraño, aún más el que este parecía más poderoso que Paildramon y Shakkoumon, juntos.

Arkadimon mega no parecía preocupado y se lanzó con sus manos en forma de taladros sobre Alphamon, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, alcanzando solamente el aire y, antes incluso de que pudiera procesar lo que había sucedido, fue tomado por dos de sus alas traseras y lanzado con una fuerza bestial hacia una parte de la ciudad. Alphamon no perdió tiempo y voló en esa dirección.

—Es increíblemente fuerte—Takeru aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Eso es Alphamon, has que muerda el polvo!—bramó con euforia Motomiya, luego se percató de algo—¿Uh? ¡Hikari!

La castaña despertaba lentamente en los brazos del moreno, que la veía con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo. Primero lo observó confundida, pero luego recordó lo sucedido y, siendo ayudada por él, se puso de pie.

—¡Daisuke! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Y Arkadimon? ¿Y Magnamon? —preguntó apresuradamente al no ver a nadie más que a ellos, Takeru, su hermano, Koromon y Nyarumon pero ni rastros de Magnamon ni de MagnaAngemon y menos de Arkadimon mega.

—Es algo complicado—Taichi se acercaba lentamente.

Le explicó lo ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente, omitiendo la declaración del Motomiya, causando la misma reacción de sorpresa al mencionar la DNA evolución de los dos chicos.

—Vaya…me perdí bastante.

—¡Vamos!—Takeru había empezado a correr rumbo al lugar donde se desataba la pelea con la compañera de Hikari en brazos. La castaña asintió y lo siguió, tomando a la gata cuando lo alcanzó.

Antes de que Daisuke pueda seguirlos, una mano en su pecho lo detuvo. Levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos serios del mayor de los Yagami. Tragó saliva; quizá se había pasado de boca.

—Taichi…yo…—intentaba defenderse, pero soltó un par de frases incoherentes que no lo ayudaron.

—No la lastimes, es lo único que te digo—habló con una seriedad inusual para él. Koromon se mantenía en silencio sobre su hombro—Si lo haces, será mejor que te vayas del país y cambies tu nombre, porque lo que te haré no será nada bonito.

—Yo…—procesando las palabras del líder de la primera generación, abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego verlo con seriedad—No lo haré, Taichi. No permitiré que Hikari sufra, ni por mí ni por nadie.

—Bien—le sonrió al escuchar su respuesta. Le golpeó la espalda exageradamente fuerte, alentándolo—¡Vamos entonces! Hay un enemigo que vencer.

Asintió al escucharlo, con los ánimos por los cielos, y salieron detrás de Takeru y Hikari a toda velocidad. Mientras que por parte de Taichi, estaba aún algo enojado con el Motomiya por su atrevimiento con su hermana pero tampoco era idiota y sabía que tarde o temprano esa atrevida jovencita se interesaría por los chicos y, dentro de todo, Daisuke no le parecía tan malo.

No muy lejos de ahí, en un destruido parque, Arkadimon intercambiaba golpes con Alphamon a una velocidad sorprendente, pero se podía notar que era superado ampliamente por su oponente a pesar de intentar atraparlo con sus brazos en forma de tentáculos cada vez que podía.

—¿Solo eso puedes hacer?—le habló el caballero. Esquivaba con simples movimientos sus ataques, haciéndolo ver débil—¿Qué ocurre?

Observó como un par de jóvenes llegaban a verlos, pudo reconocerlos como los de hace un rato y comprendió que lo mejor sería acabar con esos humanos antes que con su oponente, por lo que se lanzó sobre ellos esquivando a Alphamon. Aunque de igual manera no pudo llegar porque, casi como si se hubiese teletransportado, el caballero se encontraba otra vez frente a él.

—¿Ibas a algún lado?—Alphamon estaba confiado en que podía ganar, por lo tanto tardaría un poco en terminar.

Para sorpresa de los presentes Arkadimon comenzó a brillar a la vez que soltaba un rugido.

—¿Qué está haciendo?—Hikari veía como, para incredulidad suya, los pequeños digimons que se habían escondido al ver tremendos titanes peleando, se desintegraban para transformarse en datos y ser redirigidos al cuerpo del digimon maligno que los absorbía.

—¡No!—Takeru se lamentó ver como ahora solo quedaban ellos y esos inocentes seres digitales ahora pasaban a formar parte del Arkadimon, que comenzaba a brillar otra vez. Llegó al nivel súper mega rugiendo con fuerza. Su apariencia había cambiado considerablemente y ahora era mucho más terrible que antes, pero a Alphamon no se le veía afectado por la nueva evolución.

—¡!

El digimon disparó un rayo desde sus ojos que fue esquivado, pero desde su trayecto hasta perderse en el mar destruyó gran parte de la vegetación y creo un mini tsunami que arrasó la zona costera. Sin duda estaba más fuerte.

—Vaya…debo admitir que te ves muy poderoso—dijo despreocupadamente el caballero, luego adoptó una pose seria—Me pregunto a cuantos inocentes abras devorado para alcanzar tu nivel actual. Solo para llegar a súper mega te comiste como veinte digimons.

—¡Alphamon!—Daisuke apareció junto con Taichi, ambos algo mojados, gritando con enojo sobre su compañero. O al menos la mitad de él.

—¿Qué sucede, Daisuke?—el digimon súper mega hablaba con la voz interpuesta de Magnamon y MagnaAngemon.

—¡Deja de bromear y termínalo!—debían detener esa masacre digital y, además, cuando antes esa criatura fuera destruida, más rápido podría hablar con la castaña y decirle lo que sentía.

Alphamon asintió. Rápidamente se lanzó sobre el digimon virus, que lo recibió con una lluvia de tentáculos filosos que salieron de su cuerpo directo a dejarlo como un queso, pero el caballero creó una espada de luz de sus manos y comenzó a cortar cada uno con una velocidad increíble. En cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a él, que recibió de lleno el puñetazo, terminando estrellado en el suelo, dejando un cráter enorme.

Arkadimon salió disparado a devorárselo pero, otra vez, sus tentáculos fueron esquivados y recibió un corte que lo dejó herido. Recibió otro puñetazo, más fuerte que el anterior, aunque esta vez fue lanzado hacia arriba, a cientos de metros del suelo e imposibilitándole a los elegidos poder ver bien el combate.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—Takeru y Hikari veían como se generaban ondas expansivas cada vez que ambos digimons intercambiaban golpes, de vez en cuando distinguían la silueta de uno de ellos.

—¡Chicos!—Taichi se acercó a ellos, jadeando. De camino una pequeña cantidad de agua había salido y los había cubierto, aunque no fue nada grave—¿Están bien?

Ambos asintieron. Luego miraron a los alrededores, notando la ausencia de alguien.

—Daisuke no está conmigo si se lo preguntan—adivinando sus pensamientos, siguió—Alphamon bajó a buscarlo, al parecer la parte que pertenece a Magnamon quería que viera la pelea—ni el rubio ni la castaña dijeron nada, estaban sorprendidos de no haber notado cuando había bajado—¿Vamos a buscar a Koromon? Lo dejé en la entrada del parque con Nyarumon, ya que dijo que lo mejor era que permanecieran alejados.

Mientras que iban a buscar al par de digimons bebés, esperaban el resultado final, en el cielo, Alphamon parecía ya casi tener definida su victoria sobre el virus. Aunque este no se daba por vencido e intentaba atraparlo con sus tentáculos que eran cortados una y otra vez.

—Bien, ya está, Arkadimon. Perdiste—habló Motomiya, de pie sobre un hombro de Alphamon. La bestia se notaba algo cansada por los esfuerzos de intentar seguirle el ritmo al caballero de la realeza, aunque aún sentía deseos pelear. Volvió a usar **Lanza de Distopía** , sin ser efectiva por enésima vez.

—Arkadimon, un digimon artificial creado para evolucionar absorbiendo los datos de los digimons. Una bestia así debe ser destruida—una especie de portal comenzó a cubrir el cielo en toda su inmensidad, desde donde estaban hasta donde se alcanzaba la vista. El cielo estaba completamente negro, de repente, cuatro pares de ojos rojos aparecieron en él, cosa que extrañó a Arkadimon. Varios brazos gigantes salieron de ese mismo lugar directo a su cuerpo, pero los esquivó con rapidez y se arrojó a la caza de Alphamon.

—¡!

Había esquivado la mayoría y solo algunos lo sostenían pero no eran suficientes como para detenerlo, por lo que acercaba cada vez más al caballero de la realeza que se mantenía calmado. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, fue detenido por más brazos que llegaron y lo atraparon, inmovilizándolo por completo.

Daisuke veía con atención como el Arkadimon era arrastrado al portal y, aunque forcejeaba, estaba a punto de entrar por completo. En ese momento atacó por última vez con un tentáculo que, en vez de dirigirlo a su oponente, lo direccionó al chico que estaba en su hombro, este cerró los ojos al verlo. Aunque no llegó a su destino porque Alphamon lo cortó con su espada.

—Sorprendente…Alphamon…—murmuró el chico una vez que vio como Arkadimon súper mega desaparecía al igual que el portal y los extraños ojos rojos, el cielo recuperó su color anterior. Fue lo único que pudo decir porque cayó por los aires, inconsciente. El caballero reaccionó rápido y lo atrapó rápidamente, comenzando a bajar lentamente. Él también se sentía cansado.

Mientras descendía, abajo, había ocurrido algo similar.

—¿Takeru, estas bien?—Taichi examinaba al chico que se encontraba en el suelo luego de que se desmayara repentinamente, para sorpresa de los hermanos Yagami. Hikari veía preocupada a su mejor amigo, alarmada por lo sucedido; primero lo del cielo negro y ahora lo del Takaishi.

—¡Tai, ahí vienen!—el castaño sacó la vista del rubio, mirando hacia donde señalaba Koromon con una de sus orejas.

—¡Daisuke!

El par de hermanos junto con sus digimons vio como Alphamon descendía a unos metros de ellos para luego, después de dejar al Motomiya en el suelo, perder su fusión y caer sobre el suelo en sus formas de bebé; DemiVeemon y Tokomon.

—A sido por poco…—murmuró Taichi al ver que no había rastros del enemigo por ningún lado. Observó el cielo por unos segundos, sin duda que debía estar pasando algo serio en el digimundo.

Cargó al rubio sobre su espalda, viendo como Hikari intentaba reanimar al líder de la segunda generación pero este no respondía. Una ráfaga de aire los rodeó, por lo que observaron hacia arriba para notar a un ser alado que bajaba con alguien en brazos.

—¡Taichi, Hikari! ¿Están bien?—Sora bajó de un salto de su compañero, Garudamon, para acercarse a sus amigos.

—¿Sora?—se extrañaron de verla allí, suponiendo que debía estar defendiendo los ataques digimon en el epicentro de la ciudad.

—Sí, soy yo, tonto—respondió con una mueca de enojo, luego sonrio—Vine a revisar que estuvieran bien, además de que Gennai pidió que vayamos a la casa de Koushiro, tiene algo que decirnos.

—¡Chicos!—y casi al mismo tiempo, llegaron Kabuterimon y Zudomon detrás de sus respectivos humanos. Rápidamente se acercaron a los presentes.

—¿Ya lo venciste?—el mayor de los elegidos, ayudando a la Yagami a levantar a Daisuke, se dirigió a su antiguo líder.

—Sí…bueno, no yo. Daisuke y Takeru junto con sus digmons lo hicieron. Deberían haberlo visto, hicieron la DNA evolución y vencieron a ese tipo con facilidad.

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, cargaron al par de chicos y a sus compañeros, llevándoselos a la casa del pelirrojo. De camino, Taichi, aprovechó para darles la noticia de que tanto él como Hikari y Daisuke habían perdido las digievoluciones de sus compañeros.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Gennai observaba desde esa pantalla de computadora a los niños elegidos que se encontraban en el mundo humano. Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Joe y Koushiro se encontraban en la habitación de este último, Yamato estaba conectado desde su hotel en Hong Kong al igual que los que no se encontraban en Odaiba que estaban comunicados desde sus respectivos lugares. Solo faltaban los dos inconscientes portadores del Valor y la Esperanza, pero el anciano parecía tener prisa.

—" _Luego se lo informan"—_ respondió cuando la Yagami menor preguntó—" _Bien, empiezo. Como notaron, hay una gran cantidad de digimons en su mundo, eso tiene una explicación: Los siete señores demonio han tomado el control del digimundo y decidieron exterminar a los digimons que no le sean útiles. Para eso, han creado un programa denominado "Programa X", este consiste en la eliminación de los que no puedan adaptarse a él, lo que es muy difícil ya que no todas las clases de digimons pueden resistirla. Por eso, se generó un hoyo dimensional que, de forma temporal, permite la conexión del Mundo Digital con el Mundo Humano."_

—" _Vaya, así que por eso huyen de ahí los digimons"—_ comentó el Ishida, pensativo.

—" _¿Cómo hacemos para detenerlos, debemos volver al digimundo?"—_ preguntó Mimi.

Para sorpresa de los elegidos, el agente negó.

—" _Chicos, por el momento, la entrada al digimundo es mucho más complicada que la salida. Están arriesgándose a que sus compañeros sean borrados al llegar. Además de que se arriesgan a dejar desprotegido su mundo ya que los señores demonios tienen pensado invadir al Mundo Humano."_

—" _¿Qué haremos entonces, Gennai?"_

—" _Actualmente, logré obtener algo llamado Anticuerpo X, esto permite anular los efectos del programa…aunque ahora poseo solo uno por lo que necesitaré a un elegido y a su compañero, los demás serán apoyo en la tierra, ¿Algún voluntario?"_

Todos los niños elegidos (aunque ninguno bajaba de los quince años), se mantuvieron varios segundos en silencio, dubitativos sobre quien podría ir. Taichi no tenía intención de ir, y menos dejar que su pequeña hermana fuera, tenía pensado quedarse a defender la ciudad (cosa que el resto compartía).

Una voz masculina llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Yo iré!

—¿Daisuke?—todos lo observaron desde sus lugares, curiosos. Él había escuchado todo lo dicho por Gennai.

El castaño tenía una mirada seria en el rostro, con su DemiVeemon en brazos estaba decidido a ir. En especial después de enfrentarse a Arkadimon y ver lo macabro de su actitud. Si fue creado por ellos, no tendrían problema en hacer otro.

—" _¿Estás seguro, chico?"—_ preguntó el agente. No era porque dudaba de sus capacidades, sino que no había vuelta atrás una vez que entrara al digimundo.

—Por supuesto que estoy seguro.

—" _Bien, en ese caso crearé una entrada segura por la computadora, me demorare alrededor de una hora, pero debes estar preparado ya que solo la podré mantener abierta por unos segundos. Hasta entonces."_

La transmisión acabó, dejando a los adolescentes aun pensativos. Se desconectaron los que no se encontraban en Odaiba, prometiendo que intentarían apoyar desde sus lugares, después de todo, esa ciudad no era la única azotada por ataques digimons. Miyako se juntaría con Cody para defender Osaka, Ken estaría en Corea del Sur, Yamato en Hong Kong y Mimi en el norte de Estados Unidos, siendo ayudada por Willis.

—Bien…esto…—Taichi se acercó al Motomiya, sin saber muy bien que decir—Suerte, Daisuke, sé que puedes hacerlo.

Se apretaron las manos en una especie de despedida. Luego le siguieron Joe y Koushiro, que le dieron ánimos en su viaje, la Takenouchi le sonrió palmeándole el hombro y deseándole suerte, sonrojando al chico.

—¡Hikari!

La voz que Takeru los alertó. El rubio entraba por la puerta a la vez que la Yagami salía sin mirarlo a los ojos, el chico primero la vio confundido para luego ver al resto, en busca de una explicación. Pareció entender que le sucedía luego de que le comunicaran que pasaba en el digimundo, todos salvo Daisuke que parecía no comprender la actitud de la Yagami menor.

—¿No dijiste que le ganarías a Takeru?—le golpeó el hermano de la chica—Ve por ella.

Daisuke asintió, confundido, acariciándose con una mueca de dolor el hombro derecho. Fue en su busca, saliendo del departamento del Izumi para encontrarla en la azotea del edificio.

—¿Hikari?

La castaña se mantenía en el barandal, apoyada con los brazos cruzados, mirando al horizonte. Él se acercó lentamente, colocándose a su lado sin emitir sonido alguno, no sabiendo muy bien que decir. Por suerte ella lo ayudó.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso, Dai-kun?

—Bueno, quiero salvar al digimundo, ellos nos necesitan—ideo rápidamente una respuesta.

—Eso lo sé. Lo que pregunto es porque dijiste que me amabas…—sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su piel morena se tiñó de rosa—Sí, te oí. Al principio pensé que era un sueño, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se me aclaraban las cosas, comprendía todo. Hace años que no te escuchaba decir algo parecido.

Tragó fuerte. Iba a decirle que fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero cayó en cuenta de algo; era su oportunidad, no debía acobardarse justo ahora.

—Lo dije porque es lo que siento, Hikari—murmuró con timidez, eso pareció despertarla, haciendo que fijara sus ojos sobre él. Luego de observarla unos momentos, tuvo más decisión—Sé que, cuando éramos más pequeños, creías que solo jugaba y que lo que decía sentir por ti era en realidad un reflejo de la admiración que sentía por tu hermano, pero no es así. Han pasado cinco años desde eso, y ya no siento a Taichi como mi ídolo, es una gran persona pero ya no lo idolatro como antes…—se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, intentando expresar sus sentimientos en palabras.

—Dilo—apoyándolo con una sonrisa llena de cariño, posó una mano sobre la del castaño que se mantenía sobre el barandal.

—En cambio, siento lo mismo que sentía por ti hace años…no, no es lo mismo. Mis sentimientos han madurado y yo también, estoy listo para amarte, Hikari…si tú me dejas, claro—sonrió, esperando que no notara como su corazón parecía que saldría de su pecho.

—¿Sabes, Daisuke?—lo sorprendió que lo llamara por su nombre completo, no le decía así desde hace años—Escucharte decir esto me hace muy feliz. Nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto ese afecto que me tenías en primaria. No voy a negarlo, me asuste cuando dejaste de demostrar interés en mí—sonrió, recordaba que dejó de estar tan pendiente de ella luego de que Ken le dijera que podía llegar a ser incómodo para su amiga, que debía darle su espacio— Pensé que tenía razón con respecto a tus sentimientos, ahora me alegro que no sea así.

—Espera…eso quiere decir que…

—Siento lo mismo, Dai-kun—y le regalo, al menos para él, la sonrisa más tierna que había visto en el rostro de la Yagami. No pudo contenerse más, se lanzó sobre los labios de la chica, dándole un beso. Fue correspondido al instante.

Siempre pensó que al besarla vería las estrellas y se sentiría el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, cuan equivocado estaba. Lo que sentía en ese momento era unas diez veces mejor que eso, se sentía en su paraíso personal, como si estar ahí, besándola, fuera el lugar donde siempre debió estar. Se separaron al sentir la falta de oxígeno.

—Te amo, Hikari—se encontraban abrazados, él tenía ambas manos rodeando la cintura de la joven mientras ella se mantenía acurrucada en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti, pero...

Besó su frente, completamente feliz de que las cosas salieran bien. Aunque ahora venía lo difícil.

—No tenías que ofrecerte tú…estoy preocupada…

—Tenía que hacerlo—murmuró sobre la cabeza de la chica—No podría estar tranquilo si no iba yo, es un segundo hogar para mí.

—Sí, pero…

—Hikari, escucha—la vio a los ojos, seriamente—Estoy feliz de que me hayas correspondido, así que no creas que no volveré. Salvaré al digimundo y volveré a buscarte, lo prometo, pero también debes prometerme que no harás nada loco.

—Está bien—poniéndose en puntitas de pie, lo besó—No te preocupes por nosotros, asegúrate de volver. Y en todo caso, tú no hagas nada loco ni arriesgado.

El Motomiya le sonrió mientras asentía para luego volver a besarla. Estaba seguro de que, sea lo que sea que tuviera que enfrentar en el digimundo, volvería para ver a su chica de vuelta. Su chica, que bien se escuchaba. La vio curioso cuando ella se separó de él y dirigió sus manos a su nuca, entonces notó sus intenciones.

—Hikari, ¿Qué haces…?

—Póntelo, tonto—sin que pudiera reprochar, vio como el collar que la elegida de la luz poseía anteriormente ahora pasaba a ser suyo.

—Pero…es de tu abuela…

—Sí, sabes lo importante que es para mí. Por eso, quiero que lo tengas y me lo devuelvas cuando nos volvamos a ver—terminándolo de abrochar, le sonrió. Daisuke se preguntó si resultaba que al final ella estaba más feliz que él, pero negó esa idea.

—Gracias, Hikari—tomó la estrella entre sus dedos—Así también sentiré que estás conmigo. Yo…también te daré algo.

Se sacó los googles de su cabeza, poniéndolos en la Yagami, que luego de ver el objeto colgado en su cuello, se lanzó sobre él. No tardó en responderle y devolverle el gesto, sintiéndose algo mal por irse justo ahora pero sabiendo que la volvería a ver. Y ya no la dejaría.

—Chicos, casi es hora—Takeru había subido a buscarlos, preocupándose de que llegado el momento el Motomiya no se encontrara listo. Ambos se separaron al verlo llegar, algo sonrojados por ser vistos.

—¡Iré a ver como esta Nyarumon!—excusándose, la chica bajó rápidamente por las escaleras.

—Así que…¿Están juntos?—la pregunta del rubio lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿Lo suponías?

—Esperaba que tarde o temprano ocurriera—se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera nada—Ella hablaba mucho de ti y tú eres muy fácil de leer.

—¿No estás enojado?

El Takaishi frunció el ceño.

—No hay razón para estarlo, Daisuke, no me gusta Hikari de esa forma.

—¡No!—casi que no se lo creía—¿Entonces qué fue lo de hoy en la playa?

—Lo de hoy…¡Sí, lo del guiño!—recordó a que se estaba refiriendo—Era para darte ánimos, veía que pasaba el tiempo y tu nada.

—¿Lo hiciste por mí?

—Por ti, por ella, son mis amigos después de todo.

—¿Inventaste lo del empleo?

—No, era verdad…aunque supongo que no podré trabajar en eso, deberé ayudar con la protección de la ciudad y la reconstrucción de los edificios destruidos.

—Suerte en eso, y gracias.

—Igualmente tu necesitaras suerte también allá…¿Gracias, de qué?

—Por no estar enamorado de Hikari—alzó el pulgar.

El rubio sonrió.

—Y gracias a ti por enamorarte de ella.

No dijeron nada más de camino al departamento de Koushiro, pero quedó establecido un acuerdo silencioso; Takeru cuidaría de Hikari hasta que el volviera.

—¿Ya está?

Una vez que llegaron, el mayor de los Yagami se dirigió a ellos, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte. Tuvo suerte de que nadie preguntara sobre el collar que tenía ni por los googles que ahora poseía Hikari, que le sonrió al verlo. Otra vez el líder de segunda generación recibió una advertencia.

—Vuelve, ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, Taichi.

—" _Daisuke, ya está"—_ se escuchó decir a Gennai.

Aunque la señal era algo baja, sabían que era la única oportunidad para entrar. Tomando a DemiVeemon en brazos, Daisuke sacó su D-3 y lo apuntó a la computadora, listo para irse.

—¿Qué es esto, Daisuke?—su compañero veía con curiosidad el objeto que colgaba de su cuello.

—Una promesa, DemiVeemon—sonrió, ojeando una última vez a la dueña de su corazón, que le devolvía el gesto—¡Puerta al digimundo, ábrete!

Y una luz cubrió toda la habitación, llevándose a Daisuke Motomiya y a DemiVeemon al Mundo Digital, lugar donde deberían enfrentar a nada menos que a los Siete Señores Demonio.

—Vuelve…Daisuke…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ending: I´ll Be Your Home – Oikawa Rin (Ending Devil May Cry)**

* * *

 **Para no haber confusiones, voy a poner las formas evolutivas según los niveles. Es un ejemplo:**

 **-Bebe: Chibomon**

 **-Entrenamiento: Koromon**

 **-Novato: Agumon**

 **-Campeón: Greymon**

 **-Ultra: MetalGreymon**

 **-Mega: WarGreymon**

 **-Súper Mega: Omegamon**

 **-Final: Omegamon X**

 **Aclaro que Arkadimon, a diferencia de otros digimons, nace en etapa Mega por lo que los niveles que iba mencionando eran subniveles. Por lo tanto, su nombre no cambiaba por esa razón.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es de su dueño (Que ahora no recuerdo).**

 **Espero les Haya gustado y apoyen la idea, saludos!**

 **ShadowTails098...FUERA**


End file.
